My Maybe Valentine
by ughcharina
Summary: Sometimes a maybe is enough. A SasuSaku oneshot. Happy Valentine's Day!


**Author's note:**Ohmigod, BEFORE I update all my stories and work on this other one-shot, I need to write this. Because? Well, it's almost Valentine's Day, and I wanna show my Valentine's cheer by writing this before I get lazy. LOL.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto... sad isn't it?

**Dedicated to: **my bestie, JD, and my bro (not my real bro, but we're close =D) CJ. 'Cause I know how much JD wants to date CJ. Annnnd this one-shot is based on a reply she got from him when she texted him a chain text(= Buut this one has a happy ending. With them, it's a train wreck. [sigh]

Now onto the story!

**My Maybe Valentine  
****A Sasusaku One-shot**

_~Sometimes we just have to enjoy those Valentine's Day chain texts.~_

**~Normal P.O.V.~**

Sakura was lying on her bed, bubblegum-colored hair spread out messily around her peachy face, music playing from her Ipod, her red phone in her hands. She was doing what most normal teens did. Text. On the week before Valentine's Day. With no valentine. Yet.

Anyhow, Sakura was going through her inbox, to see if she had any new messages she missed, or just to read the texts from _him. _

You know, the mysterious, handsome, _perfect, _raven-haired Uchiha that Sakura likes soooo much?

Sakura scrolled down. She read the whole conversation again and again. She sighed contently after reading what she texted him, but he didn't respond back.

_'I wonder what's he doing...he didn't respond back...' _she thought as she got up from her position and changed the song on her Ipod.

Her and the Uchiha have been friends since the first grade, when she accidently tripped on the concrete and he caught her in time, before she could hurt or scrape her knee. She liked him ever since. Buut not those obsessed fangirls of his. She was _far _from that.

Anyways, while she was changing the song, her phone rang. She immediately turned around and grabbed her phone, hoping it was the young Uchiha.

Buuut, it wasn't.

It was Ino.

_'Typical,' _she thought sarcastically as she opened her inbox to read the message.

**From: Innnnooo  
To: Sakuraaa=D**

**FWD: FWD: FWD: Happy Valentine's Day! Would you be **_**my **_**Valentine?**

**1) Yes!**

**2)Maybe**

**3) No. =(**

**Send this to 10 people or else be valentine-less! Hopefully someone answers...**

Sakura rolled her eyes. _'Ino made this forward...probably trying to see if Shikamaru would be her valentine...' _she thought as she texted Ino back saying '2'.

She also sent that forward to 10 people, just for the fun of it.

**ooo**

**~With Sasuke~**

Sasuke was in his bedroom, just waking up from a nap. (Uchihas need their rest too.)

**3 new messages**

Sasuke flipped his open, went to his inbox and read the messages; two from Sakura and one from Ino.

He deleted Ino's text and read Sakura's. He noticed that one of them was the forward Ino had sent him. Sasuke ignored the text (the one before the forward) and went on to read the forward.

**From: Sakura  
To: Sasuke**

**FWD: FWD: FWD: Happy Valentine's Day! Would you be **_**my **_**Valentine?**

**1) Yes!**

**2)Maybe**

**3) No. =(**

**Send this to 10 people or else be valentine-less! Hopefully someone answers...**

He smirked. Sakura usually didn't send forward because she thought it was a waste of time. He thought about it. Should he answer back? I mean, it says it right there.

After thinking, he decided to reply back.

**To: Sakura  
From: Sasuke**

**2.**

_**Message sent.**_

He replied with a 2. Why? Well...he...(gulp) liked her. More than a friend. Even though he denies it. Besides, he had a plan formulating in that head of his to make this Sakura's best Valentine's Day so far.

**ooo**

**~Back to Sakura~**

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Sakura tiredly got her phone. After sending the forward, she had replies from Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, TenTen, Gaara, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. Most of them were maybes, some were no's. Not even a yes...yet. She was expecting a certain Uchiha would say that.

She opened her inbox, and her eyes widened. It was Sasuke.

_**'Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod! What'd he saaaaay!' **_her Inner screamed.

_'Calm down, I'm checking.' _

**From: Saasukke(=  
To: Sakuraaa=D**

**2.**

Her heart skipped a beat, while it dropped a little. She was _really _happy that he would actually want _her _to be his valentine, but also at the same time, why couldn't it have been a yes?

_'Well, I should be thankful that he would consider me as his valentine...' _she thought while texting him back.

**From: Sakuraaa=D  
To: Saasukke(=**

**Really?**

He texted back after a few seconds. _'Wow, he texts back fast,' _Sakura thought.

**From: Saasukke=D  
To: Sakuraaa(=**

**Yeah.**

Sakura was dumbfounded. Hinata had competition because of how much Sakura was blushing. It took her a while to think up a response, but all she got was this:

**From: Sakuraaa(=  
To: Saasukke=D**

**Sooooo...do you have a valentine yet?**

_'Hopefully he doesn't...' _she thought as she heard a familiar jingle coming from her phone.

**From: Saasukke=D  
To: Sakuraaa(=**

**Maybe.**

Sakura's heart sank. _'So he has someone on mind...and I'm pretty sure it's not me..'_

**From: Sakuraaa(=  
To: Saasukke=D**

**Ohhh...**

After waiting for 15 minutes, Sasuke didn't respond back.

**ooo**

Sakura returned to her spot on her bed. _'He probably didn't want to respond back...maybe getting something his _valentine_...' _she thought as she clutched her phone and unconsciously a tear rolled down her cheek.

**ooo**

Sakura was right. Sasuke _was _getting something for his valentine, his _maybe _valentine (because he said that she would maybe be his valentine, and he didn't know if she would be his valentine), despite the _major _hit to his ego.

But it was worth seeing the look on her face.

Sakura's face.

**ooo**

Sakura was still in her bedroom, flipping through her texts and whatnot. She sighed and looked out the widow, and looked back. She wanted Sasuke to show up at her door and ask her to be her valentine.

But what she didn't know, he would do just that.

Sakura's phone went off.

**1 new message**

She looked over the text. It was from Sasuke.

**From: Saasukke=D  
To: Sakuraaa(=**

**2.**

Sakura was confused. _'What do you mean by "2"?' _A few seconds later she received another text from him.

**From: Saasukke=D  
To: Sakuraaa(=**

**Maybe.**

"Okay, what the he-" her sentence was cut off from her doorbell ringing.

**ooo**

"What does he mean?" Sakura asked herself as she made her way to the door.

The doorbell went off again.

"Okay, I'm coming!" she said loudly. She unlocked the door and saw that no one was at the door. She looked to her left, to her right, to right in front of her.

When she was about to close the door, her eyes caught something.

She gasped.

It was a medium-sized, fluffy, covered in hearts, pink and red Valentine's Day bear, holding a heart close, Sakura petals surrounding it. A note was added in the space in between the bear and the heart.

she picked it up, examining it. She held it closely to her while she got the note and read it.

_Will you be my maybe valentine?  
-Sasuke._

Her eyes widened as the note's words sunk in. _'I get it now..the forward...the texts...so he meant that I would would be his va-, his _maybe _valentine,' _she thought as she said:

"Of course."

"Good." a manly voice said. She jumped and looked to the side. There, she saw no other than, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura smiled.

" Thank you," she said as he walked towards her, snaking his arms around her waist pulling her in for a soft, short, but chaste kiss.

"So your my _maybe _valentine, huh?" Sasuke asked, already knowing the answer.

"No," she said, the Uchiha slightly glaring at her. "You're my _for sure _valentine."

**End of Story.**

Liked it? Hated it? Tell me by reviewing!

Sorry if it was OOC.

~Just A N3rd


End file.
